mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Ripple/Synopsis
Magical Girl Raising Project First Transformation Kano had been mostly living on her own, getting a part-time job and trying to pay for her own tuition in high school. As an 11th grader, she had to deal with a lot of stress, including exams and preparing for college. During this stressful time, she took pleasure in a popular social game, Magical Girl Raising Project. She had a love for Magical Girls, despite not showing it, and she was attracted by the fact that she could play the social game alone without having to interact with others, as well as being completely free. She designed her character Ripple, and named her based on her last name, Sazanami, translated to English. Preferring to be a ninja due to its supposed coolness factor. After days of casual playing, Kano was visited by Fav one night, and transformed into Ripple. Ripple was shocked by the transformation and denied it at first. However, Fav had told her that this was permanent, and there was no backing out of it once she was chosen. Frustrated at her situation, she decided to accept it but was not enthusiastic about actually becoming a Magical Girl to help people. She found her newfound strength and skill to be overwhelming, as she accidentally jumped too high and crashed into her ceiling, as well as accidentally breaking some windows in her apartment by simply bracing on them for balance. It was here that Ripple was introduced to the person who would become her mentor, Top Speed. Meeting Calamity Mary During one of Top Speed's lectures, Ripple and Top Speed were interrupted when another Magical Girl, dressed as a western cowboy, approached them. The Magical Girl identified herself as Calamity Mary, who had claimed to have rights to mentor Ripple, and said that Top Speed took that away from her. Top Speed had immediately attempted to diffuse the situation, understanding how dangerous Mary is, however, Mary was more interested in Ripple, who showed no fear of Mary. Due to Mary's insistence on being a feared Magical Girl, she opened fire on Ripple, who blocked the shots with her Katana. This started a permanent rivalry between the two. Mary, who wanted Ripple to fear her, and Ripple, who despised Mary due to her attitude. The conflict would continue to grow far into the future, as Top Speed tried her best to mend the situation between the two. Despite this, however, Top Speed continued to train Ripple, offering her advice, and trying her best to be there for Ripple when she needed it most. The White Magical Girl A few weeks after Ripple's first transformation, the 15th Magical Girl had been selected in N-City. This new Magical Girl had Ripple's interest, primarily because of her efficiency in helping people. Ripple herself was rather indifferent about helping others, and would only do so in her own territory and whenever she found the time to do so. The new Magical Girl being active intrigued Ripple, primarily because of her admiration to becoming an actual helpful Magical Girl. Ripple followed the news reports and sightings of the "White Magical Girl", and discovered her identity in the weekend chat, a Magical Girl by the name of Snow White. Despite admiring her effectiveness and activities, Ripple didn't approve of Snow White's naive and idealistic personality and believed that it would become her downfall. She would also deny any claims of association with Snow White, from both Top Speed and Fav. The Eliminations Begin Shortly after Snow White's arrival, Fav had announced that there were too many Magical Girls in N-City and that he is cutting down the amount to 8 to compensate, using Magical Candies to determine the score. While most of the Magical Girls were shocked at the revelation, Ripple didn't think much of it, since she didn't much care for being a Magical Girl in the first place. Regardless, Top Speed and Ripple did as best as they could to stay on top of the ranks, helping out in any way they can. Despite their efforts, ultimately, the top-ranked Magical Girl would always go to Snow White, thanks to her activeness and game-changing powers. After the first week of collections, it was announced that Nemurin was the one with the least amount of magical candies. Many Magical Girls bid their farewell, and Nemurin was announced to be removed from the group. The following days, it was revealed that Nemurin had, in fact, died in real life. The news had driven many Magical Girls shocked, and Fav confirmed that Magical Girls will, in fact, die if they are eliminated. A Possible Team-Up Shortly after the news, Top Speed was contacted by Sister Nana in an attempt to group up and work together to overcome the death game. Despite Ripple's reluctance and distrust towards other Magical Girls, the two agreed to help each other collect candy, and hopefully find a way to stop further deaths of other Magical Girls. Unfortunately, it was then announced that Ruler had been eliminated, and because of the strange circumstances of the elimination, it was immediately assumed by Ripple that Ruler had been betrayed by one of her subordinates, strengthening Ripple's distrust of other Magical Girls, who are willing to betray each other to stay on top. Top Speed and Ripple then continued with collecting magical candies, determined not to let the politics and businesses of other Magical Girls get in their way. It was during this time that Ripple began testing the limits of her powers. Where she at first believed that it only affected her Shuriken, she learned that her powers work on almost any object that she threw. After spending days doing this, Top Speed and Ripple decided to take a short break where they could absorb the scenery. Here, they recounted a few their lives as Top Speed attempted to bond with Ripple. Ripple had discovered that Top Speed wanted to survive for at least 6 more months. Despite not telling Ripple what for, she vowed not to die for that time. Soon after, Fav introduced magical items to the game, that can be purchased by paying someone's remaining lifespan. However, Ripple and Top Speed both decided against buying any of the items, as they have no use for them where their duties lie. The National Highway In the midst of all this, Ripple received an invitation from Calamity Mary, asking her to come towards her, else she'll start killing innocents. The fracture between the two had escalated to a high point, and Top Speed's attempts at stopping it wouldn't prevent Ripple any longer. Seeing that innocent lives would be hurt, Top Speed agreed to accompany Ripple to combat Mary. They met her holed up on top of a hotel, as she fired multiple shots at the National Highway in an attempt to attract Ripple. The destruction caused the deaths of hundreds and injured many people. Ripple and Calamity Mary then engaged in a deadly battle which resulted in the destruction of various buildings and the hotel which they battled in. As other Magical Girls helped people in the bottom, Ripple fought hard against Mary's barrage of guns and bullets, which she had stored in her 4-Dimensional Bag that she purchased from Fav. Mary had trapped the hotel with various mines that would explode as soon as Ripple stepped on them. With the help of Top Speed, Ripple had managed to avoid many of Mary's attacks, but the surrounding buildings weren't as lucky. Finally, Ripple had decided on a plan. Using her power, she threw a large glass panel, which Mary responded by shooting to pieces. Thanks to Ripple's powers, the glass shards continued to head towards Mary, with her being unable to stop them from piercing her apart, killing her in the process. Believing them to finally be safe, Ripple and Top Speed began to take a small breather. It was here that Swim Swim ambushed the two and mortally wounded Top Speed using her halberd. Ripple clashed with Swim Swim for a few moments before Swim Swim retreated to relative safety, as she couldn't match Ripple's speed and skill. However, it was too late for Top Speed, as she had already died from her wounds. Her human form revealed that she had been pregnant all this time. Top Speed's death would lead Ripple to seek revenge against Swim Swim at all costs. She took Mary's 4-Dimensional Bag and resolved to find her target. Duel at the Dam ]] After gathering her thoughts, Ripple contacted Snow White, asking for the two of them to meet. Snow White agreed, and the two of them met at a steel tower. Ripple bluntly asked Snow White about information regarding Swim Swim, telling her that she is looking to kill Swim Swim. Despite Snow White's pleas, Ripple ignored them all, already deciding in her heart that she will kill Swim Swim no matter what. Snow White had no information about Swim Swim, and even if she did, she refused to tell Ripple, for fear of her becoming a murderer. Fav, however, appeared and told Ripple that Swim Swim is weak to weapons that emit light and soundwaves. Knowing that Mary's bag had various assortments of weapons, Ripple texted Swim Swim, asking for them to meet in a duel. Ripple then told Snow White that despite all that's happened, Snow White has yet to kill anyone, making her the perfect Magical Girl, whilst Ripple had already killed someone and was on her way to committing a second murder. Wanting Snow White to stay innocent, she left without saying another word. Ripple and Swim Swim met at the local city dam in the hard rain. The two then dueled, with Ripple brandishing Top Speed's cloak, to honor her memory. Despite Swim Swim's clumsiness with her halberd, her powers prevented Ripple from seriously damaging her, and in the ensuing clash, Swim Swim had managed to slash Ripple's left eye, half-blinding her. It was here that Ripple pulled out a flashbang, enhanced by Calamity Mary, and placed it deep into Swim Swim's stomach. The explosion blew off Ripple's left arm, and sent the two flyings, with the impact managing to knock Swim Swim off her Magical Girl form. Sensing her chance, Ripple threw her Katana at Swim Swim, impaling her in the chest and killing her. Unfortunately, Ripple herself has been thrown far off, losing an arm, an eye, and bleeding heavily. The damage was fatal, and Ripple would die of bleeding. However, at that time, Snow White arrived, and whether she knew it or not, her Lucky Rabbit's Foot had caused Ripple to regain consciousness and have the strength to heal back from near-death. With the two of them near surviving, and Snow White resolving to kill Fav, Ripple took Swim Swim's halberd, and used it to destroy the Magical Phone containing Fav, killing him so that Snow White wouldn't have to kill. Afterwards, the two decided to partner up resolving to reveal the crimes committed by the mastermind of the death game, Cranberry, towards the Magical Kingdom, as well as hunting down rogue Magical Girls, to prevent incidents like this from happening again. Snow White Raising Project Aftermath After the events of the selection, the Magical Kingdom moved quickly to do damage control. Both Ripple and Snow White were interviewed by Magical Kingdom officials. They were willing to forgive her killing Calamity Mary, who committed great atrocities. However, they could not do the same for killing Swim Swim, which was done for personal reasons. Despite this, they offered Ripple a pardon and to restore her left eye and arm. However, Ripple rejected both offers. Fighter No More After killing Swim Swim and losing her left eye and arm, Ripple had grown tired of fighting and now just wanted to help others like her idol, Snow White. At this point, Ripple had developed a very close, sister-like relationship with Snow White. They would often meet up and talk, which Ripple greatly enjoyed. During these talks, Snow White would often talk to her about her newfound desire for strength. However, Ripple, fearing for Snow White's safety, would always talk her out of it. On one occasion, while patrolling N-City, Ripple was confronted by Pythie Frederica. Pythie revealed herself to be Snow White's new mentor and informed her that Snow White had requested her to train her how to fight. This news shocked Ripple. Pythie also offered to help train, but she refused. Pythie requested Ripple to talk with Snow White about why she desired strength and then left. During their next meeting, Ripple did as Pythie requested and talked with Snow White about her desire for strength. However, Snow White becomes angered upon finding out that Pythie had involved Ripple in this. The next time Ripple met with Snow White, the latter requested by her to teach her how to fight. However, Ripple refused. Snow White tried to convince her otherwise, but Ripple remained with her decision. Snow White eventually left, leaving Ripple nearly in tears. Shortly afterward, she was then contacted by Pythie. They talked about her decision, with Ripple arguing that Snow White will get herself killed. However, Pythie argued to her that Snow White first dream was already crushed and that she just denied her new one, causing Ripple to shred a single tear. Pythie's argument ended up changing Ripple's mind and deciding to train Snow White. Training ]] Ripple began training with Snow White to teach her how to fight. She began by teaching her proper fighting stances and throwing pieces of wood at her which she had to block. Snow White had great trouble with this, barely managing to hit any of them. Ripple also didn't take the training seriously. However, Snow White didn't give up and steadily improved until one training session she requested Ripple to spar with her. During the first round Ripple easily overpowered Snow White. However, during the second round, Snow White was able to ground her by taking advantage of her missing eye and arm. As months passed by, Snow White continued to improve until she reached Ripple's level. Ripple herself now also had a sparring partner to fight against with and improve. During this time she was once again contacted by Pythie and the two talked about Snow White's improvement. Pythie suggested giving Snow White Ruler, which was in Ripple's possession at the time, to use as a weapon. However, Ripple refused, not wanting Snow White anywhere near the weapon that killed Top Speed. During their next training session, Ripple was utterly defeated by Snow White, not even being able to land a single blow on her. Afterwards, they laughed it off and went home, Ripple being happy that she was able to successfully train a student. Exposing Pythie After the next training session, after Snow White left, Ripple was confronted by Pythie. Pythie wanted to talk with her about training Snow White to use weaponry arguing that she had gotten stronger of the past few months. However, this caused Ripple to realize that Pythie had been spying on them. Pythie tried to argue that it was because she was her mentor, but Ripple deduced that she wanted to use Snow White. Pythie then attacked Ripple with a kick, which she barely dodged. At that moment the Lucky Rabbit's Foot that she had with her activated bringing luck to Ripple. Pythie then once again kicked Ripple, blowing her into a nearby river. Just a Ripple was about to be finished off, Pythie stopped upon seeing Snow White. Pythie then realized Ripple has deliberately put herself in danger so Snow White could read her mind see Pythie's true nature. Ripple then aided an enraged Snow White in fighting Pythie. During the fight, the two fought in perfect synchrony as a result of sparring with each other for so long. Ripple managed to hit Pythie with several shurikens, immobilizing her. She and Snow White then approached Pythie and she watched as Snow White hit her with all of her strength, knocking her unconscious. Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS During a conversation with the First and Third Lapis Lazuline, it is revealed that Ripple is currently in their care. According to The First Lapis Lazuline, she is healthy. However, The Third Lapis Lazuline was worried about her mental state. Category:Summary